1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic file processor, an electronic file processing program recording medium, and an electronic file processing method.
2. Related Art
An electronic file acquired through a communication network and an electronic file linked to such an electronic file may be separated when the electronic file is supplied to a certain process. For example, an attachment file attached to an electronic mail is often detached from the electronic mail and used.